


Into The Ocean

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: Episode: s03e22-23 Through the Looking Glass, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: As one man stands before the might of the ocean, he reflects on memories long past.





	Into The Ocean

The ocean still makes him uneasy – restless – even now after so long. The waves lap, chewing at the edge of the world. Every single one of them takes a little and then gives a little back again – It’s the ultimate karmic element. And somehow it has become inextricably linked to him. The tides ebb and flow, pulling at his tired old bones. He tries to avoid the ocean when he can but still it calls to him, a sirens song.

He dips his toes into the edge of the water, poised and ready to run in case it turns against him. He’s seen the ocean in all its cruellest and most beautiful forms and he both fears and respects it. He remembers the tempest of a mighty storm and the gentle tickle of the salted water licking at your heels like a friendly dog.

Playmate – masseuse – snare...

Tomb.

In his musings he doesn’t notice the other person’s presence till they’re almost upon him. Her once honeyed hair is dulling now with age but the ring on her left hand sparkles on bravely, telling of happier times and a love that has stood the test of time – against all the odds.

“I thought I might find you here,” she says quietly and she twines her fingers with his as she comes to stand beside him. “Are you alright?”

“I wish I was,” he sighs breathily and her fingers tighten around his reassuringly. “It’s been thirty years now – to the day. You’d think it might’ve gotten easier but...”

Another reassuring squeeze – she knew the answer to the question before she even asked him. He’s never been alright on this day and he never will be. She tries to tug him away from the pain of his memories but he can’t move. The waves are hypnotising him, holding him like a prisoner in his own painful memories.

“Come home,” her voice is pleading and she is so full of pain to see him like this, still so broken after so long. “The kids will all miss you. They’re decorating the tree.”

It takes a great effort to tear his eyes away from the ocean and even when he turns his back on it he can still feel the quiet menace of it’s presence behind him as it rumbles quietly to itself. And as his Penny leads him home, Desmond shivers with a quiet horror of memories long since past.


End file.
